


this moment (make it count)

by partiallight



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partiallight/pseuds/partiallight
Summary: Due to a challenge issued to them at NEXT Re:vale, Tenn and Riku have to pretend to be dating. Unfortunately for Tenn, his feelings are a mess and Riku isn't making it easy.
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	this moment (make it count)

From the first time they got to appear on NEXT Re:vale, Tenn was convinced that most of the ‘random’ aspects of it had to be scripted. Both Momo and Yuki had repeatedly denied it, but they have to do that, right?

Tenn didn’t know he would find out that it’s actually fully random until they showed up on a live episode of NEXT Re:vale and felt the true power of the whims of fate on him.

“By popular fan request, we’re gonna have everyone fake-dating for two weeks!” Momo seems excited, but that’s Momo. “Of course, ‘everyone’ doesn’t include me and Yuki, because the fans would be mad if I got separated from my darling~”

Of course.

“I’d want to date Mitsuki! There are some favors I want to ask of him.” Rokuya Nagi seems excited about it, to say the least.

“No way. You already made it sound too creepy,” Nikaido Yamato comments.

The banter continues like that, with Riku seemingly a lot more quiet than he usually would be. Eventually, Yuki gets up and brings them a basket with white balls in them. “Draw one.”

Tenn thinks that it’s probably pretty hard to manipulate the outcome of this sort of system, and he wonders why Re:vale go through the effort. When it’s his turn to draw, he takes the first ball he touches, assuming that’s what was intended by Re:vale.

“I’m so touched, Yuki~” Momo takes the box away from them. “Our cute kouhai are going to be dating for two weeks! We got to take pictures.”

“Shouldn’t we leave them their privacy?”

“They should aspire to show their love to the fans!”

Tenn can’t deny that that would be preferable. He looks at his ball. There’s a cat-like kaomoji on it. “So, how does this work?”

“You gotta look for the person who has the same drawing as you,” Yuki provides helpfully.

Momo does a peace sign. “Momo-chan took care of each ball personally!” 

“Alright…” Tenn nods and relaxes a little.

He’ll let the others find each other first.

* * *

“Oh, I got Mitsuki!” Rokuya Nagi seems too enthusiastic about that. “Mitsuki, I got a request!”

“What is it, Nagi?”

“I want to come with you to the Kokona recording booth!”

“No way!” Izumi Mitsuki crosses his arms.

“But you’re my husband now?”

“That’s not how this works!”

Tenn can sense that a time of unrest is coming. Some match-ups are fairly obvious— MEZZO’’ ended up together. In a less obvious twist, Izumi Iori got paired with Gaku for reasons Tenn can only assume are balance-related.

“Just four people left! The tension is rising…” Momo’s expression is gleeful.

From the other side of the group, Nikaido Yamato and Riku are looking at Tenn and Ryuu.

“I got this weird one,” Ryuu says. “What is this, Momo-san?”

“It’s me flipping a table!”

“That’s… interesting!”

Nikaido Yamato is the one to speak up. “I got the same one. Wait, doesn’t that mean—”   


“I got Tenn-nii?” Riku blinks.

They’re still live. Riku said that in a space where someone would definitely notice it.

Thankfully, Izumi Mitsuki picks up the slack before an awkward silence can settle in. “What was that, your pet name for him? Are you really gonna stick with that?”

Tenn expects Riku to decline that, but…

“Yeah. People do that, right? That’s a game genre. Little siblings and stuff like that!”

“Nanase-san, what kind of games are you playing?” Izumi Iori seems to be genuine in that question, and Tenn frankly would like to know that too.

“I read about them in fan letters!” Riku’s smile is as radiant as ever. “Well then, Tenn-nii. I look forward to working with you!”

“That’s not what you’d say towards your boyfriend, Riku,” Tenn gets out, but it sounds breathless.

This is really good and also really bad and he just called Riku by his first name on camera.

Rokuya Nagi is the one to save Tenn here. “Oh, Kujo-shi is going for the first name basis! I read about that being important in manga!” 

Maybe it’s good that IDOLiSH7 is Riku’s group, and not anyone else. Tenn doubts anyone else would’ve been able to handle that situation so smoothly.

“And now for a quick commercial break!” Momo winks at the camera.

* * *

Tenn is usually polite.

He doesn’t cause trouble for anyone, especially not Re:vale considering he actually likes them, so he uses all of his restraint when he approaches Momo.

“Momo-san. Why did you match me with Riku?”

“That was just bad luck. Next time we probably won’t do stuff like this live~ Sorry, Tenn!”

“Wait, luck? I thought—”

“You thought NEXT Re:vale was scripted?”

Tenn’s voice gets very quiet out of embarrassment. “Yes.”

“Yeah, you aren’t the first one,” Momo lets out an exaggerated sigh. “But we never mess with random assignments, really! I’m sure you and Riku will be fine. You’re both good kids, after all!”

“I hope so.”

“Well then, time to go back on air soon!

* * *

“So what you’re saying is, So-chan and I gotta do what we always do, but with more hand holding? Sure.” Yotsuba Tamaki seems the least bothered by this.

Tenn wishes he could be this unfazed, too.

“Maybe So will get you King Pudding if you ask nicely, Tama,” Nikaido Yamato jokes, avoiding the topic of his own predicament with Ryuu.

(Tenn is sure that the two of them will just drink alcohol again. Possibly a problem, but not one he is willing to deal with right now.)

Gaku— really, he’s oddly calm for someone who’s gonna be stuck with Izumi Iori for two weeks— decides to be a dick and ask Tenn things he’d rather not answer yet. “What are you two gonna do, Nanase, Tenn?”

Hearing those two names in that order makes Tenn flinch. 

But Gaku makes a valid point. They do have to spend their ‘day off’ together, taking pictures for social media and all that.

“Hm… I don’t know. What do you wanna do, Tenn-nii?” There’s something mischievous about Riku’s expression that Tenn finds both mesmerizing and concerning.

“You seem to have something in mind already, so tell me.”   


Laughter from the others.

“Well,” Riku doesn’t look at him. “Let’s cook together! And do karaoke! And—”

“I didn’t know you’re such a big fan of mine,” Tenn says, self-sabotaging at the speed of light.

“Of course I would be Tenn-nii’s fan! You’re my,” Riku pauses for a bit. “...boyfriend after all.”

This is the absolute worst. Tenn feels his cheeks heating up and barely resists the urge to hide his face.

“I didn’t know this brat could get embarrassed,” Gaku muses.

“Says you, of all people.” Tenn almost hisses those words. 

“There, there,” Riku pats Tenn’s head gently. “I’ve always wanted to do that.”

This is definitely wrong in every way. But Tenn can’t run now, and he’s glad Kujo is overseas right now. 

With a shallow breath, he takes Riku’s hand. “Clearly, we’re having the most success so far. Maybe the other members of our groups need to catch up?”

Riku laughs. “Don’t be so hard on them, Tenn-nii!”

Tenn will be that hard on them. After all, they all are partially responsible for him being in this predicament.

He smiles gently, and ignores the warm feelings that Riku’s smile elicits. “I want to see them be all lovey-dovey, is that so bad?”

“He’s mad, isn’t he?” Ousaka Sougo seems genuinely scared.

“He’s totally mad,” Izumi Iori says, seemingly happy with that.

_ You’re just mad  _ you  _ didn’t get to be with Riku for this. _

...Eh?

Tenn blinks, realizing his own thoughts.

This might be even worse than expected.

* * *

“Hey, Tenn-nii, your fans on social media seem to approve.” Riku sits on Tenn’s bed, scrolling on his phone. “They say I’m capturing your aim for perfection by putting my all into it.”

_ Are you, though? _

Tenn sighs. “We can be glad the other group members covered for us.”

“You’re too worried about this. Like I said, people totally go for that sort of thing! That’s what the fans told me.”

Again, Tenn would rather not have Riku’s innocent mind corrupted like this.

(A quiet voice inside Tenn reminds him that that would be really convenient, though.)

“So, why did you follow me here?”

“We’re dating,” Riku reminds him. “Gotta make the most of it!”

“Riku.”

“Tenn-nii.”

“You’re—”   


“It’s not everyday that I get an excuse to spend time with Tenn-nii. I’m gonna use it.” Riku gives him a determined look. “Wanna take a picture?”

_ The fans are probably expecting that. _

Tenn tells himself that as an excuse, and he nods, walking over to Riku.

Riku interlaces their fingers, smiles for the camera and… 

Click.

Tenn hates the picture more than anything. He did not smile for the camera. He smiled for Riku. No one will know, but  _ he  _ will know, and he’ll keep the picture anyway, because Riku is with him.

“Tenn-nii’s smile is really cute in this one. It’s almost too good to upload. But then again, the fans deserve to see it, too.” Riku tags Tenn in the picture and puts his phone away.

They’re still sitting next to each other. 

“Hey, Tenn-nii.” Riku puts one hand on Tenn’s cheek and leans in a little.

Tenn tries to not flinch. “What is it?”

Their noses almost touch. “I love you.” 

…?

_ What _ .

Tenn feels his brain short-circuiting for a bit. “...What?”

There’s a bit of silence, and Tenn focuses on Riku’s eyes. 

Suddenly, Riku giggles. 

“Wait, what’s going on?”

“Your reaction!” Riku smiles. “Come on, I had to practice that for the cameras, right?”

“...Right.”

“Or did you believe me?”

_ I did. _

Tenn shakes his head. “Of course not.”

_ Right. This is just practice for the cameras _ . Tenn feels like an idiot for assuming it’s anything else.

He leans in, making their foreheads touch, and he grasps Riku’s hands. “I love you, too, Riku.”

That, apparently, was a bit much for Riku, because he is stammering and lets himself fall backwards onto the bed. “That’s unfair, Tenn-nii.”

“Like you can talk,” Tenn mutters.

“So I  _ did  _ get you with that earlier?”

“Shut up.”

“Tenn-nii~”

_ Why is he like this? _

Then again, Tenn likes that. He just won’t admit to it. The same way he didn’t admit to missing Riku, the same way he didn’t admit to being happy when Riku almost hugged him once while he was drunk on alcoholic chocolate.

His phone buzzes.

**> >**are you guys okay? i saw nanase’s post

_Oh, Gaku._ He actually worries. Tenn is slightly amused.

**< <**do i look like i’m okay? hope you’re having fun with izumi iori

**> >**we arent hanging out lol

**< <**lucky. 

Gaku responds with a sticker, and Tenn puts away his phone, ignoring his thousands of unread Rabbitter notifications.

“Are you looking forward to the photoshoot, Tenn-nii?”

“It’s work.”

“Work, huh…?” Riku gives him a sad smile, and Tenn wants to slap himself.

Then again, what else can Tenn say about a photoshoot called ‘Idols in love?! ~A peek into their darkest desires~’?

He’d rather not think about the things they’ll make them do.

“Don’t make that scary face, Tenn-nii. It’ll be just like that time I helped you practice for your school play.”

“You remember that?”

“Of course! Being your Juliet was kind of fun.”

_ Don’t say  _ ‘your’ _. Please. _

Tenn bites his lip to stop himself from saying that out loud. 

And it was fun. Except for that one time where Riku didn’t know how long he had to act dead and Tenn thought something happened.

(After that, he practiced alone. Riku wasn’t happy.)

“I feel like this will be a little more intense than Juliet.”

“...Is Tenn-nii, of all people, scared?”

“Aren’t you?”

“Not in the slightest.” Riku gives him an excited smile. “After all, Tenn-nii is with me. Right?”

“...Right.”

* * *

The first week goes over fast. After two days, Tenn manages to convince Riku to return to the IDOLiSH7 dorm, which makes things marginally better.

It doesn’t stop the daily dates or the flood of social media notifications or the steady rise of both of their popularities.

It doesn’t stop Re:vale from teasing them on social media.

To Tenn, this is a bad outcome in every way, but he can hardly do anything about it.

He ponders these things as he shares a fancy drink with Riku, two straws in one glass.

In every way, this is dreamlike. Should Tenn let himself enjoy it, surely it will end.

_ Business. Work. This is work. _

He repeats the words to himself over and over, but they don’t become any more real, and Riku barely does any acting for the cameras at this point.

Those are just Riku’s true feelings, and all Tenn offers him are lukewarm responses.

* * *

The dreaded photoshoot arrives, and Tenn already hates it here. 

Matching clothes. The only set piece in the room is a bed. This is bad in every single way.

“Alright, we’ll have Kujo-kun pin down Nanase-kun.” The director’s instructions are reasonable, but Tenn does not like them.

Tenn’s movements feel robotic as he pins Riku down on the bed, with Riku not breaking eye contact for a second.

“Kujo-kun, can you try to look more natural?”

Tenn tries to relax his features, but he can’t.

_ This is bad. This is really bad. _

Then.

“Hey, Tenn-nii. Don’t focus on the cameras. Just look at me.” 

And perhaps it’s Riku’s ever-radiant smile… perhaps it’s Tenn’s ever-treacherous heartbeat, but that’s the shot that ends up meeting the director’s approval. 

“Good job!”

Tenn feels like this is the worst job he’s done in a long, long time.

“Alright, we’ll take a short break!”

* * *

In the break room, Tenn suddenly feels something cold against his cheek.

“What— oh. Riku.”

“Here, you seem like you need it.” Riku hands him a can of soda.   


“I… do.” Tenn quietly drinks some, cursing the fact that he is really this pathetic.

“Are you worried about what happened during the shoot?”

“Why do you have no problems with this?”

Riku blinks. “Isn’t that obvious? Because I love Tenn-nii. I don’t need to act.”

_ Yeah, you love me like a brother. That’s the point. _

At first, Tenn doesn’t get the hints of sadness in Riku’s expression. A second later, he understands, and he wants to fix it.

“But I…”

— _ love you too. This is just different. _

“You?”

“Nothing.” Tenn sighs. He can't let his feelings get to him.

Riku nods. “I see.”

“...Thanks.”

“Eh?”

“You tried to help me.”

“You’re always welcome, Tenn-nii.”

* * *

“Alright, we’re gonna have you pretend to kiss.”

Tenn thinks that this is definitely when he’s gonna die. Riku seems fairly enthusiastic still.

Once more, Tenn is supposed to initiate it, and he probably won’t make it this time. Even pretending is…

“Director-san!”

“Yes, Nanase-kun?”

“Can Tenn-nii and I swap roles for this? I have a… what do you call it? A vision!”

“If you’re this excited, sure…”

This is the result of Tenn’s incompetence, he knows. And yet… a part of him is enjoying this moment of anticipation.

He lies down on that bed, and his gaze meets Riku’s.

“Relax, Tenn-nii.” Riku comes closer, and then he whispers into his ear. “Trust me, okay?”

This is surreal. He is Kujo Tenn. He should be the one in control here, and yet…

And yet…

Tenn won’t have it be this way.

He pulls Riku in by the collar of his shirt, and perhaps it’s the surprise or an accident, but Riku doesn’t stop him in the slightest and—

Their lips collide.

Tenn can hear the sounds of the cameras, but he blocks them out. Focuses on the Riku in front of him, focuses on how he took back control over the situation.

_ I did the right thing. _

“You have a reputation for your professionalism, but I didn’t think it’d go to this point!” The director seems happy.

Tenn figures that’s good enough. “Anything else?”

“You could try biting Nanase’s lip, if Nanase is okay with that?”

“I’m fine with anything Tenn-nii does~”

_ Don’t say it like that _ . 

* * *

The others, save for MEZZO’’, haven’t been as enthusiastic about the whole fake-dating thing as Tenn and Riku have been.

Not that Tenn has been enthusiastic in particular either, but Riku’s enthusiasm was enough for two.

It’s been over a week now. They’ve been on dates, they’ve cooked together, but they still haven’t done karaoke.

As a business venture, it was perfect, Tenn will have to give Re:vale that.

On an emotional level, it’s been hell.

...Three more days.

Tenn is about to go to bed when his doorbell rings. He doesn’t need to check who it is, he already knows. So he opens the door. “What is it, Riku?”

“Tenn-nii! Can I stay over?”

“Again?”

“I mean, our second week is almost over and we haven’t sung together yet!”

“You were serious about that?”

“Yup!”

Of course he was.

Tenn lets him in, not intending to do karaoke in the slightest. “Riku, why are you taking this thing so seriously anyway?”

“What thing?” Riku slips out of his shoes and into the slippers Tenn keeps around for him.

“The fake-dating.” 

“I don’t. I just want to spend time with Tenn-nii. I thought that’s obvious!”

“And that’s why you were fine kissing me last week?”

“Yeah. Besides, you never kissed me for real when we practiced for your play as children.”

“That’s because we are brothers,” Tenn mutters, but the real reason at the time was mostly that he was scared that Riku would find it weird.

“According to you, we aren’t anymore.” Riku doesn’t look at him and makes his way to the bed. “So it’s fine now, right?”

“...Right.”

The tension between them is almost tangible. 

“Hey, Tenn-nii. Why won’t you sing with me?”

“Because I am not Nanase Tenn.”

“You don’t need to be.”

“Are you sure?”

Riku stares at him. “Why wouldn’t I be sure?”

“Do you not wish for me to be the way I used to be?” Tenn feels his heart spilling out.

Suddenly, Riku laughs. “Is that what you were worried about?”

“I don’t—”

“I see.” Riku smiles and grasps Tenn’s hands, and Tenn sits down next to him, a weight lifted off his shoulders, even if just a little. “I will always love Tenn-nii. Nanase Tenn, Kujo Tenn, it doesn’t matter. I love you, Tenn-nii.”

“I still can’t be your brother.”

“Then just be my boyfriend for the rest of the week, and sing karaoke with me.”

“But…”

Tenn wants to say it isn’t that easy. That nobody is watching, so they have no reason to pretend here. That...

“You’re making this way too complicated, Tenn-nii!” Riku pouts and pushes Tenn down. “Just consider it method acting or something.”

Before Tenn can decide whether he wants to buy that excuse or not, Riku kisses him.

Maybe this is all a ploy to get them to be closer again, Tenn realizes.

After all, there’s no way Riku would want him in any other way.

But Tenn will take it, because they have to make those three days count.

Tenn allows Riku to kiss him, allows himself to reciprocate. Allows his feelings to swallow him.

“Tenn-nii is cute when he’s honest,” Riku says against his lips.

“What about you?” The question slips out before Tenn can hold back.

“I mean, Tenn-nii, I did say it around ten years ago. That Tenn-nii is my prince. That I wanna marry Tenn-nii. I meant that.”

“You’re just…”

“Don’t say it.” Riku shuts Tenn’s mouth with another kiss. “Don’t say anything about my feelings. You don’t have to believe them. But just for tonight… pretend you do.”

Tenn nods slowly, pulling Riku’s body closer to him. Riku’s heartbeat calms him, and… “Just for tonight.”

Just for tonight, he’ll whisper his own feelings like they’re lies.

Just for tonight, he’ll believe Riku’s misguided words of brotherly love as romantic affection.

Just for tonight, he’ll grant Riku’s wishes.

He’ll sing with Riku, and treat him the way he deserves.

And after that, this dream that has become reality will end.


End file.
